Adios, mi amada Karin
by ww.HikARu.ww
Summary: Toushiro,...eres un maldito tonto, mira como haces sufrir a mi hermana" Se sorprendió por lo que dijo, él no le había hecho nada malo a Karin, no hasta donde conocía, decidió acercarse a ver por que Karin lloraba... y entonces descubrio que...


Adiós, mí amada Karin…

Era una bella noche de otoño y el invierno no tardaría en llegar, era fría, y habían muchas estrellas en el cielo, pero las nubes amenazaban con traer a la lluvia.

Y hay en medio de esa noche fría, se encontraban Toushiro Hitsugaya y Karin Kurosaki; si que habían crecido, los años no pasaron por nada, él era todo un hombre de 25 años, bastante guapo y musculoso, era mucho mas alto, aunque su carácter era el de siempre y ella tenia 24 años, Toushiro le sacaba una cabeza de altura, ahora llevaba el cabello muy largo y usaba ropa mas femenina.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Toushiro le propuso matrimonio, y ella gustosa acepto, faltaban 3 días para la boda, que todos esperaban con ansias, por supuesto los más impacientes eran ellos.

Por que si algo era cierto, ese algo era que se amaban, demasiado, desde que se vieron por primera vez, él era capaz de dar su vida por ella, y ella por él.

Al ver que ya hacia mucho frío y se hacia muy tarde, Karin suave y seductoramente le dijo a Toushiro:

-"Mejor nos vamos a casa, ya es tarde."

-"Tienes razón, es lo mejor que podemos hacer."- él en realidad no quería irse prefería permanecer mas tiempo así, sin que nadie les molestara.

Se levanto con pesadez y le extendió la mano a su ahora prometida, la tomo de la cintura y caminaron abrazados hasta el automóvil.

Él le abrió la puerta a ella, pero Karin sintió algo raro, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y por alguna razón, tenia miedo… mucho miedo, quería llorar, pero esto no era normal en ella, Toushiro escucho los sollozos de Karin, y en un segundo se paro frente a ella y la abrazo, le susurro al oído:

-"Que te sucede?"

-"No lo sé… solo sé que te amo, no me dejes nunca…te lo suplico, te amo"…- ahora lloraba desconsolada y se aferraba a él como si fuese a desaparecer.

- "Karin yo nunca te voy a dejar, yo te amo, y la realidad no entiendo por que dices todo esto?"- la interrogo, no era normal en Karin llorar así; la verdad es que esto le asustaba un tanto.

-"Olvídalo,…ya paso, es solo… bueno, no es nada"- le dirigió una sonrisa fingida.

-"me duele que hagas eso, no sonrías así"

-"Es solo que esta noche tengo un mal presentimiento"

- "A de ser tu imaginación"- Contesto él, y ella subió al auto, él hizo lo mismo.

Mientras él manejaba hablaban de detalles de la boda, de cuantos hijos tendrían, de que su nueva casa era enorme y muy bella, bueno hablaban de todo un poco, hasta que por unos minutos se hizo el silencio.

En el espejo retrovisor se dibujaron unas luces, muy resplandecientes, tanto que Toushiro dijo:

-"Rayos, este si que va iluminado, va a dejarme ciego"

Karin río suavemente y Toushiro igual.

Continuaron uno o dos kilómetros más, pero repentinamente el automóvil de atrás adelanto, cosa que Toushiro no tomo como importante, y de nuevo ambos comenzaron a hablar de su cercana boda.

Toushiro le dijo a Karin:

-"Te amo, Karin"

- "Y yo a ti"- Respondió mirándole mientras el miraba al frente.

El automóvil de frente hizo un raro movimiento, al cual Toushiro toco la bocina, mas sin embargo los raros movimientos continuaron y el conductor perdió el control del auto.

Toushiro al tratar de esquivarlo no pudo evitar frenar brutalmente, el otro auto dio una vuelta repentina y por razón desconocida se dirigió en dirección de los prometidos.

Mas atrás iba otro auto que no pudo evitar el choque, los 3 autos chocaron de manera colosal, el primer auto se volteo.

Toushiro sintió un liquido correr por su rostro y sin darle importancia rápidamente volteo a un lado para encontrarse con una Karin desmayada.

-"KARIN…KARIN, contesta, vamos contéstame"- se alivio al ver que respiraba, pero al tocar la parte de atrás de su cuellos sintió que sangraba, demasiado.

Como pudo bajo a su futura esposa del auto y la dejo recostada de un árbol cercano.

Al ver el auto volteado supo que podría explotar en cualquier momento, y se decidió por ayudar a los demás.

En el tercer auto todos estaban aparentemente bien, mas al acercarse al primero noto que el conductor ya estaba muerto, y que en el asiento de atrás iba una pequeña niña, la tomo en brazos.

Camino un poco lento ya que su visión se hizo borrosa por la sangre, pero su temor se hizo cierto, el auto hizo explosión sintió

Un terrible dolor en su espalda, era un enorme pedazo de vidrio.

Por causa del estruendo un árbol cayo, Toushiro logro salvar a la niña, pero él… quedo aplastado por el gran árbol.

La niña comenzó a llorar y quiso ayudarle, a lo que el respondió:

-"Vete de aquí, rápido, no quisiera verte morir, ve hacia allá"- señalo el lugar donde se encontraba Karin aun inconsciente.

Ella hizo caso a la orden.

Él no podía creerlo, aquí iba a terminar todo? no podía ser cierto, quería estar presente el día de su boda, quería casarse con ella, la amaba tanto, se preguntaba si ella estaba bien, no quería que nada malo le sucediera, prefería morir.

Sintió mas sangre recorrer su rostro, y sintió mucho pero mucho dolor, y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban dijo:

-"Karin…te…amo"-Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos habían muchos paramédicos en el lugar, se sintió muy ligero, ya no tenia dolor, y al ver que le daban primeros auxilios a la mujer que amaba, corriendo se acerco.

Escucho decir a un hombre un poco mayor:

-"Esta perdiendo demasiada sangre, si sigue así morirá"

Sintió como su corazón le dolía y pregunto:

-"Va a estar bien?, responda!!!"

-"Creo que podemos salvarla"- dijo el hombre, aunque parecía no dirigirse a él.

Al cabo de unos segundos Karin despertó, y rápidamente fue subida a una ambulancia, Toushiro que estaba muy confundido apenas alcanzo a leer el nombre del hospital y como un rayo se dirigió al lugar.

Al llegar Karin aun estaba siendo atendida, así que no pudo acercarse y así paso toda la noche, por alguna razón no tenia nada de sueño, pensó que eran los nervios.

Veía a los doctores pasar de un lado a otro pero ninguno le decía nada, todos pasaban de largo; escucho la voz de la pequeña niña que salvo, también estaba siendo atendida, decidió acercarse para verla.

Para su suerte solo tenia rasguños, ahora que lo pensaba le daba algo de lastima con ella pues su padre estaba muerto y aun era muy joven.

De repente escucho unos raros ruidos, salio de la habitación y vio como Ichigo, Rukia, su amada Karin y otros salían del hospital con la cabeza baja. Grito:

-"Karin!!!!... a donde vas? Espera un segundo?, KARIN!!! KARIN!!!

Parecían no escucharlo, decidió llegar hasta la casa de la familia de su prometida y lo hizo, pasaron una o dos horas, pero llego. Y al no ver a nadie, subió a la antigua habitación de Karin, allí estaba dormida, en un pequeño mueble cercano estaban tendido un vestido color negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y un abrigo también negro.

Se acerco a la cama de ella, quien tenia una foto de él en su mano, le acaricio el cabello y la beso suavemente en los labios, con cuidado para no despertarla.

Se dirigió a fuera, a caminar un rato, pasaron unas 3 horas era ya casi la hora del atardecer, así que decidió volver… y vio a Karin salir ya vestida con la ropa ya mencionada, estaba llorando, él solo se preguntaba por que le huían todos? Que estaba ocurriendo?

Le costo encontrar el lugar al que todos iban, pero luego de dar miles de vueltas por fin llego, era una lugar a campo libre y a lo lejos se veía un edificio un tanto grande.

Alcanzo a ver a todos agrupados, estaba Ichigo, Renji, Ishin, Rukia y Yuzu estaban con Karin que estaba arrodillada haciendo algo que el joven no alcanzo a ver, estaban todos sus conocidos, se acerco a Ichigo y le pregunto:

-" Oye idiota que le sucede a Karin?"

-"Toushiro,…eres un maldito tonto…mira como haces sufrir a mi hermana" – fue lo que dijo el ya crecidito hombre de cabellos naranjas.

Se sorprendió por lo que dijo, él no le había hecho nada malo a Karin, no hasta donde conocía, decidió acercarse a ver por que Karin lloraba.

Se quedo atónito, sintió como si alguien le apretara el corazón, ya entendía por que lloraba Karin. Se quedo sin aliento al ver frente a Karin una lapida que con la inscripción:

"_Aquí reposan los restos de Toushiro Hitsugaya, quien ha muerto prematuramente no como un simple hombre sino como una gran persona, esperamos que encuentre la paz eterna." _

Sintió como las lagrimas corrían por su mejillas hasta caer al suelo, él quería casarse con Karin la amaba tanto, quería estar con ella, apenas faltaban 3 días para su boda y ahora pasaba esto, como podía estar muerto?

-"Toushiro, por favor quiero verte necesito estar contigo por que te vas ahora?, justo ahora…-Dijo entre llanto Karin.

Todos estaban tan tristes, todos eran consientes de lo mucho que los 2 se amaban.

A Toushiro se le desgarraba el alma al ver a Karin sufrir así, quería poder estar con ella, pero ya jamás podría.

Entendió que si aun seguía en este mundo era para despedirse de Karin, y eso decidió hacer.

Cuando ya casi todos se habían marchado, ella decidió también irse, pero justo cuando estaba a las afueras del cementerio escucho que la llamaban, era él, estaba con vida, fue lo que pensó…

Estaba tan feliz que lloro y corrió hasta el sepulcro de su amado, seguida por Rukia y Yuzu. Cuando llego lo llamo, pero nadie contesto, no podía creerlo su imaginación estaba jugando con ella, pero…lo escucho otra vez.

Dio vuelta sobre si misma y bajo un árbol, lo vio, era el sin duda era el, se despedía con la mano, como lo amaba no quería que se fuera, pero cuando logro llegar al lugar, ya no estaba, se había ido para siempre…

Comenzó a nevar, Rukia y Yuzu lograron llegar al lugar donde estaba Karin, quien con un hilo de voz dijo:

-"Es así como me dices adiós,…Toushiro?"

-"te pasa algo hermanita?"- pregunto Yuzu.

-Le han visto? Vino a despedirse de mi…es por eso que nieva esta noche"

-"No hemos visto nada, pero me alegro que se despidiera de ti"- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa sincera.

-"Bueno, vamos…mañana le traeré flores"-dijo Karin mientra miraba el lugar sonde vio a Toushiro despedirse, donde le vio por ultima vez.

FIN


End file.
